


【X战警】【授翻】【狼队】Retail Therapy 购物疗法 R18 一发完

by batcat229



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Logan讨厌采购。Logan真的很讨厌采购。他讨厌采购讨厌到当Scott带他去购物中心来帮他解开心结的时候，Scott很快就意识到Logan自己有一个计划。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 9





	【X战警】【授翻】【狼队】Retail Therapy 购物疗法 R18 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retail Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908837) by [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan). 



> 作者前言：  
> “15天真爱挑战(*)”第4天的故事，关键词：采购/购物  
> （译者注：15 Day OTP challenge，OTP：One True Pairing 作者的系列地址：https://archiveofourown.org/series/52112 【包括不同作品的不同cp）
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1、 原微博号800 Followers抽奖翻译  
> 2、 作者原tag：轻微捆绑 公众场合play 有肉 激烈的性爱 隐晦的双方未明确表达意愿  
> 3、 看人名识文风  
> 4、 原文2727词，译文约4300字

**RetailTherapy** **购** **物** **疗** **法(*)**

**by** [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan)

_（译者注：一种真实存在的治疗手段，指让患者去购物来缓解抑郁或者焦虑）_

正文：

采购应该是种简单的任务。对于任何时期的小孩子来说，当自己的日常用品有所短缺的时候就不定期地跑一趟购物中心也不是什么稀奇事。

那也是他们所期望的。所以等轮到Scott来带他们进行这场非正式实地考察时，他并没有抗议。

规则很简单：小朋友们不能惹上任何麻烦。他们可以去买他们需要的东西。等短暂的采购结束后，他们得去和成年人们汇合，然后回到学校，在下午参与事先安排好的训练。这跟往常一样，一切按部就班。不过这次Scott犯了个错。他叫上了Logan。

跟以往不同，Scott并没有轻易就对Logan的抱怨让步，让他留在学校。这次，Scott决定自己得鼓励Logan参与进来。当然，Logan参与的热情并没有Scott的热情高。他的说辞是：Logan能获得接触新事物的机会。

作为一个守旧的人，Logan并不乐于改变。不过Scott过分乐观地觉得自己能说服Logan去长长见识。其后，Scott再次提醒Logan，他应该为几周后的某个场合为自己买点得体的衣服。

Scott并不是对Logan日常在闲暇时间游荡在学校里时穿的白背心和脏牛仔裤有什么怨言。Scott自己已经对这副打扮了然于心了，特别是当他想到这个能光靠一个眼神或是什么在最糟糕的场合说出的不合时宜的用词就能分散他注意力的人的时候。但Scott的计划和他的实际经历在Logan决定时机已经成熟，把他拉进试衣间，让他的爱人去“打理一番”的时候，就走向了截然不同的方向。

“我才不会穿这种猴子穿的衣服，Cyke(*)。”当Scott给Logan选了一件舒适的外套时，Logan咬牙切齿，怒气轰轰，连声抗议，拒绝让步。

_（译者注：镭射眼（Cyclops）的昵称。我想翻译成“射射”，被阿弦强烈抗议拒绝）_

Logan在旁边喋喋不休地抱怨自己昨晚在危险室的训练是多么的多姿多彩、印象深刻，Scott绝对会累到虚脱无法承受，他居然还被从床上拉起来料理购物中心这档子疯狂事。Scott则精心挑选了件舒适的外套和领带。但Logan并不愿意接过这套衣服，他对Scott挑选的外套嗤之以鼻。

“我讨厌采购。”Logan一遍又一遍地说到，其中还夹杂着关于一些Scott欠了他一大堆人情，Scott逼着他参与小队还成为了Scott盛装打扮的荷兰猪(*)，的指责。

_（译者注：在秘鲁荷兰猪节，大家会盛装打扮荷兰猪，然后选出最可爱的荷兰猪，最后把它们都吃掉）_

Logan实在讨厌这个念头，所以他不停地说自己还没做好准备迎接销售员看着Scott哄他进后堂时流露出来的怀疑眼神。她早就看到Logan在店里抱怨了，但那并不足以让她拒绝提供服务。她跟Scott谈到了他喜欢的风格，帮他选了一条军蓝色的丝绸领带，补全了Scott给Logan挑选的套装。等他们结束挑选后，Scott回到了Logan身边，而那个店员则回到了自己的岗位上，以方便Scott完成“劝Logan试试这套好衣服”的任务。

“试一下嘛，”Scott把衣服伸过去，猛地点了点头，“我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“我不太想。”Logan皱了皱鼻子，开始构思新一轮的抗议。然后他不情不愿地走向更衣室，以满足Scott的请求。

这看起来简单明了，Scott在漫长的“让Logan在正式场合看起来更得体点”的抗争中终于迎来了一个小小的胜利。但Scott并没有预料到Logan突然一下子把他也一起拉进了更衣间。

“Logan，你要干什么？”Scott惊恐地问道。Logan的双手正紧紧地圈住他，把他推到了更衣室里挂着镜子的那面墙上。

Logan没有犹豫，直接把嘴撞到了Scott紧闭的嘴上，亲吻了他，带着原始的欲火，Scott偶尔会渴求的那种。

“如果你是为了让我吃瘪才让我进到这里来的话，我现在就要开始报复你了。”Logan低吼着亮出了自己的爪子，在Scott的衬衫前摆出了个嘲讽的姿势。

“Logan，我们不能在这里这么做，”Scott咽了口唾沫。Logan的爪尖已经扯开了他整洁的蓝衬衫上的头两颗纽扣了。

“我们当然可以，”Logan舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后露出了充满侵略性的微笑，“老话怎么说的来着？人若犯我……”

“你在商店里把我的衬衫抓碎了，”Scott眉头紧皱，他能感受到自己光是想到Logan在说什么就开始脸颊发烫。

“起码在这里你能再买一件。”Logan挑眉建议道。

“这不是重点，”Scot皱了皱鼻子，“Logan，如果有人听到我们的话，我们不单会被扔出去，还会给大家留下负面印象，会成为坏榜样……”

就在Scott还在长篇大论的时候，Logan猛地，充满侵略性地，把嘴压在了他还在抗议的嘴上，结束了他的话。

Scott的话语被掠到了Logan的嘴里，而Logan则更用力地把他摁在了镜子上。

“那你最好能安静点了，瘦子(*)。”Logan警告性地咬在了Scott的颈侧，试图让他安静下来。

_（译者注：Slim。我有印象是漫画里狼对小队的昵称，但我找不回那个科普贴了 囧）_

Logan的牙咬在了Scott耳垂下的一个秘密重启按钮上，似乎成功了。一旦按下那个按钮，Scott就会把逻辑和判断统统扔诸脑后，让欲望与诱惑取而代之。Logan炽热的双唇按在了Scott的耳后，舌头戏谑地划过他的肌肤，轻触，调戏，试图挑衅Scott来反抗他。而Scott发现自己已经没那么在意自己被抓包的问题，而是开始思考Logan的双手粗暴地抚摸他，让他忘却礼教，向纯粹的欲望与诱惑低头的感觉了。

之后，Scott只能想起Logan在某个时刻粗暴地抓住了他的跨部，迫使他转过身去面向更衣室的墙壁。Scott为Logan精心挑选的领带突然紧紧绑住了他的双腕，把他的双手固定在了身后。他能感受到Logan拉扯着那条领带的另一端，让Scott的双手扭曲地向后伸出，形成一个不太舒服的姿势。然后Logan的一只手来到了他的胸前，扯开了他的衬衫，充满占有欲地抓揉着他，一路沿着他的肌肤向下，直到他的手指溜进了Scott的裤子里。

这个举动让Scott喊了出来。他下意识向前挺胯，想要追寻Logan在他裤子底下粗鲁到毫不掩饰的抚摸。Scott无法保持冷静，只能回过头去，感受着自己蜷缩在Logan怀里的感觉。

他试图转过身去，但他只能感受到Logan再次把他压下。他的手指放开了那条精心挑选的领带，转向Scott的后脑勺。他抓住他的头发，让他保持姿势。这次Logan龇起了牙，咆哮着警告Scott，让他只需要听从自己的命令行事。

“别动！”Logan在把手放回他身上时命令道。他试图让Scott屈服于他急切的需求。

“Logan，我们不能这样做，”Scott大声咕哝着，试图回想起他们正身处何方，在Logan不知怎么剥掉他裤子之前他们本该做些什么。但等到Logan的手指环绕着Scott那片背叛了的肉体抚摸的时候，Scott呻吟得比他想象得更大声了点。这举动让Logan的右手来到了Scott的嘴唇处。他按住了Scott的嘴让他安静了下来，与此同时他的左手则撸动着Scott的分身，利用强有力的摩擦让那里硬了起来。

Scott下意识地向前挺胯，渴求地迎向Logan的触碰。Scott能感受到Logan的膝盖插入了他的双腿间，把他的深色长裤压到了双膝下。

Scott看向镜子里的自己，狂野而失礼。虽然Scott还肩负着监管这天外出采购的责任，现在他却衣着暴露，渴望着Logan的注意。

Logan的牙再次咬在了Scott的肩膀上，Scott可以感受到Logan在他的眼睛后面露出了野性的笑容。这就是Scott扭转态度，试图臣服于Logan所需要的刺激。他已经被绑住，需要下定决心全神贯注，是抗议还是以一个狂乱的吻来霸占Logan的嘴。

对于Scott来说，不幸的是，他没能在感受到Logan拉扯那条帮着他手腕的丝绸领带时挣脱开。Logan用那玩意儿在狭小的更衣室里调整着Scott的姿势，让他来不及抗议就跪倒在地。

Scott发现自己已经张开了嘴，怀着介乎于激动和愤怒间的情绪含住了Logan，以一种他们远离人群时，理应留在卧室里的那种方式调戏品尝(*)他。

_（译者注：原文如此，tasting and teasing）_

“就这样，”Logan一边把手伸向Scott的眼镜，一边劝诱道。在Scott有机会抗议前，他就把眼镜从Scott脸上摘了下来。

Scott只好把注意力集中在Logan身上，集中在他的味道上。他的味道是如此浓郁，以至于Scott彻底臣服在了诱惑下。随着Logan跨部的每次顶弄，Scott发现自己的注意力逐渐涣散，越来越不容易想起那些得体的举止。他双手被绑在了身后，充满期待。Logan正拉紧那条领带的末端，指引着Scott的双手在他背后继续上抬，指引着Scott身体前倾，迎合Logan的举动。

Scott不知廉耻地意识到现在他的裤子已经来到了他的脚踝处，他的双膝正埋在米色的地毯里，而Logan已经侵入了他的双唇。他觉得自己鲁莽而狂野，希望进入一种他从未经历过的境地。

Logan的左手爱抚着Scott突出的颧骨，而他急切的跨部则以截然不同的方式顶弄着，他的右手也放开了那条领带，抓住了Scott的头发。

他们保持着这样的姿势，Logan一直引导着Scott，直到他把Scott拉了起来，扔到了长凳上。Scott双膝大开，吸引着Logan的注意力。之后的事Scott就记不太清了，里面充满了飓风般的触碰、恰到好处的吻和Logan让Scott为接下来的事做好准备的举动。Scott脆弱地臣服于他临时起意的诱惑。

Scott气喘吁吁。Logan在朝他低吼，杂乱无章地亲吻他的后颈，让他准备好接受愉悦。Scott终于向诱惑低下了头，在期待与渴求下开始扭动了起来。他没法放松下来，直到他自己把脑袋压在了长凳地软垫上，紧紧闭上了双眼。等Logan像往常一样粗鲁而具有侵略性地挤进Scott双腿间时，一股战栗的感觉笼罩了他。Logan终于把自己埋入了Scott体内。

就在那几秒内，Scott感受到了满足。而就在Logan悠游自在地用手指描绘Scott的脊骨，抚摸着他的肌肤时，Scott感受到了窒息般的感觉。简短的温存后，野性席卷了他。

然后世界就不复存在了，它就这样退散，被欲望和渴求取代。诱惑和渴望裹挟着Scott，直到Logan终于以动作作为回报。他手指紧紧抓住Scott的屁股，向前推进，一次又一次地滑入他。与此同时，他一直在咕哝着自己有多讨厌采购，他也真的是对Scott试图霸凌他，让他穿上他不想穿的东西而生气。他还说了些什么，但Scott没有听清。他已经被Logan的感觉所包围了。他被推着来到了舒适的境地(*)，直到Logan伸出爪子，划断了绑着Scott的那条领带。

_（译者注：指subspace）_

“Logan，”Scott嘶了一口气，而Logan则伸过手去，抓住了Scott的双手，把他的双手压在了他的脑袋两侧，把Scott牢牢钉在了自己身下。然后，一切变得紧绷而狂乱，Scott完全失去了自我，沉浸在了享乐的诱惑里。

当Logan笼罩着Scott的时候，世界就失去了控制，搅成了一团。一切似乎围绕着Logan重组了。Scott开始好奇，之前他是怎样生存在这个没有Logan的世界里的。Logan完全覆盖住了他，让Scott无事周围，进入了另一层次的放松。他希望自己不用再面对现实了。

“嘘……”Loogan警告地在Scott地后颈留下了一个吻，让他不要发出声音。

“Logan，”Scott想起了那些孩子们，而在他试图重新集中注意力的时候，他已经错过了会合时间。他的眉头皱了起来，“我们不能就这样呆在这里，我们得和大家会合……”

“那能再等等，”Loogan劝诱着Scott，让他尽情享受激情后的时光，让Scott觉得自己似乎要融化在Logan的怀里，从此忘却责任。

“你们在里面还好吗？”一个声音问道。

Scott才意识到那个销售员现在正站在门那边，离他们仅有咫尺之遥。销售员的声音让Scott跪着扭动了起来。他害怕自己和Logan会被现场抓奸。他毛骨耸立，忧虑得眉头紧皱，双眼依然紧闭。但Logan更用力地定住了他。

“一切正常，”Logan想办法发出了不同寻常的平静声音。他用手捂住了Scott的嘴，让他闭嘴，不给他任何机会来让销售员引起警觉，想到他现在跟Logan一起挤在狭小的试衣间里的窘境。“我们全要了。而且除了这条，我们还要另一条领带。你能不能给我找条红的，然后再给我的朋友找一件衬衫？最好跟他现在穿的那件深蓝色的比较像的。”

“这品味太好了，先生。我马上去找。”那个女人赞叹地回答道。然后Scott就听到远处传来脚步声，这意味着她已经为了满足Logan的要求而离开了。等她的声音消失后，Logan终于放开了Scott的嘴。

“Logan，我们得穿上衣服。如果她回来了，或是其他人看到我们了，那……”Scott终于意识到他们都做了什么，脸马上就红了起来。他身上沾满了汗，双颊通红，微湿的头发沾在了他的前额上。他的双膝正因为之前的擦伤而刺痛，之后他还能感受一段时间。不过Logan忽视了Scott的话，并没有动，而是充满占有欲地靠近Scott。

“你知道吗，瘦子，有件事上你可能是对的，”Logan终于压在Scott身上，戏谑地小声说道。他还跪在Scott身后，双手与Scott的十指交缠。他以一种比以往激情过后更欢愉的方式固定住了Scott，“采购可能的确不全是坏事。我们应该找时间再试一次。”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@第三弦  
> 2、 其实这篇翻得好痛苦啊【捂脸


End file.
